Payback's a Witch
Payback's A Witch is the''12th episode of the eighth season and the 168th overall episode of ''Charmed. Summary Paige tries to help Henry's parolee, Nick, get a loan at a bank, but when the loan is denied, Nick crashes his car into the bank and holds everyone hostage. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins Guest Stars *Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell *Karl Makinen as Nick Edwards *Alex Fernandez as Lieutenant Sanchez *John Richard Todd as Unidentified Elder *David Meunier as Rohtul Co-Stars *Miranda Kwok as Dominax *Joel Stoffer as Creo *Boris Kievsky as Xamo *Gary Poux as Tracker Demon *Mesan Richardson as Cop *Tina Morasco as Vivian *Lee Reherman as Soldier *Gil Birmingham as Indian Chief *Paul Townsend as Sheriff *Ewan Chung as Police Technician *John Rocha as Paramedic Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell *Unknown as Justin Edwards Magical Notes Spells ''To Make a Teddy Bear Talk Phoebe enchanted Wuvey, Wyatt's teddy bear, so he could talk about his feelings. :''Little boy's bear :show me how you care :Tell me how you'd feel :if you were real. 8x12WuveySpell1.png|Phoebe picks up Wuvey. 8x12WuveySpell2.png|Phoebe enchants Wuvey. 8x12WuveySpell3.png|Wuvey talking to Wyatt. Potions *Piper and Phoebe made dispossession potions to get Rohtul out of Nick. *They also made a vanquishing potion for Rohtul. 8x12DispossPotions1.png|Phoebe and Piper throw the Dispossession Potions. 8x12DispossPotions2.png|Rohtul is forced to leave Nick's body. 8x12VanquishingPotion.png|Rohtul is vanquished. Powers *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Wyatt orbs a bowl onto his head and a cake into an Elder's face. Paige used it to deviate several energy balls. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by an Elder and Paige. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Rohtul. *'Projection:' Used by Wyatt to turn his toys into real people. *'Possession:' Used by Rothul to possess Nick. *'Healing:' Used by Paige to heal Henry. *'Glamouring:' Used by Paige to take Billie's appearance and vice versa. *'Molecular Combustion: '''Piper blasted Rohtul before he could shimmer out. *'Energy balls:' Used by several demons at magic school to attack Paige who had glamoured into Billie. 8x12P1.png|Wyatt orbs a bowl onto his head. 8x12P2.png|Wyatt orbs a cake into the Elder's face. 8x12P3.png|Rohtul shimmering out. 8x12P4.png|The Demon shimmering out. 8x12P5.png|Wyatt turns his toys into real people. 8x12P6.png|Paige orbing out. 8x12P7.png|Paige orbing out. 8x12P8.png|The Demon shimmering in. 8x12P9.png|Rohtul possesses Nick. 8x12P10.png|Paige healing Henry. 8x12P11.png|Paige and Billie glamouring into each other as they are surrounded by smoke. 8x12P12.png|Rohtul (possessing Nick) shimmering in with Paige (glamoured into Billie). 8x12P13.png|A Demon, Xamo and Dominax throwing energy balls at Paige (glamoured into Billie). 8x12P14.png|Paige (glamoured into Billie) deviates the energy balls back at the Demons. 8x12P15.png|Paige (glamoured into Billie) orbing out with Rohtul (possessing Nick). 8x12P16.png|Paige (glamouring into Nick) orbing in with Rohtul (possessing Nick). 8x12P17.png|Paige stops her glamour. 8x12P18.png|Rohtul starting to shimmer out... 8x12P19.png|...but Piper blasts him. 8x12P20.png|Wyatt turns the people back into his toys. Artifacts *'Crystals''' - Used by Billie to torture a possessor demon. *'The Book of Shadows' - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. *'Wuvey '- Wyatt's teddy bear. Phoebe enchanted him so he could talk. 8x12Crystals.png|Billie torturing Rohtul with the Crystals. 8x12BoS.png|The Book of Shadows 8x12WuveySpell1.png|Wuvey Notes and Trivia * This is the twenty-third episode to have the word 'Witch' in the title. * This episode marks the first time Paige has ever healed someone on her own. She has channeled Leo's power to heal Cole and him before, but she's never used the power on her own. * From this episode on, Charmed became the longest running hour-long series featuring all female leads in 2006. However, Charmed was ultimately replaced by the ABC drama Desperate Housewives, ''which ended with 180 episodes while Charmed has a total of 178. * When Paige and Billie glamour into each other, Paige (Billie in disguise), has lost her voice. This could simply be due to the fact that during filming, Rose McGowan lost her voice. Paige's voice loss is quite noticeable when she is talking to Henry in the bank. * Wyatt orbs a cake in a similar way Paige did in Prince Charmed. Cultural References * The title of this episode is a reference to the expression 'payback's a bitch'. This is similar to "Love's a Witch". *Piper saying ''"You stay with Wyatt, and make sure he turns Pinocchio back into wood." is a reference to the story of Pinocchio, which was about a puppet of a small boy that came to life with the magic of the Blue Fairy. Glitches * Near the end of the episode, Paige's orbs are a different color, being more purple than the regular blue. Gallery Behind the Scenes 8x12-03.jpg 8x12-04.jpg alyssa-behind-the-scenes06-bret-mardock-ch-mag18.jpg alyssa-behind-the-scenes05-bret-mardock-ch-mag18.jpg Quotes :Phoebe: (to Wyatt's magically transformed toys) Oh my God, you're not Wyatt's toys. You're Wyatt. :Phoebe: Well, you know, bright side is they're having a good time. :Piper: This is not a good time! This is chaos! :Phoebe: But you have to admit, the army guy is kinda cute. :Piper: Forget it Phoebe, he's not anatomically correct. :Henry: (talking about Nick) I've never seen him like this. It's like he just snapped. :Billie: Oh, really? Is that what he did? International Titles *'French:' Hold-Up *'Czech:' Pomsta se nevyplácí (Revenge Not Worth It) *'Slovak:' pomsta sa nevypláca (Revenge Not Worth It) *'Spanish (Spain):' La venganza de una bruja (The Revenge of a Witch) *'Spanish (Latin America):' La venganza no es buena (The Revenge is No Good) *'Italian:' Ostaggi (Hostages) *'German:' Mit gleicher Münze (Tit for Tat) Category:Episodes Category:Season 8